


ABO三日计划

by messeating



Series: YJ [18]
Category: yunjae - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messeating/pseuds/messeating





	ABO三日计划

隔壁搬来了新邻居，金在中回家的时候刚好遇见在搬家具，他没见着人，门口堵着两个安装师傅，新邻居在里面。  
金在中听见他让安装师傅小心，声音很好听，他一下子就记住了。  
他晚上把自己捂在被窝里，手指捅进后穴的时候，满脑子都是那个声音，“小心一点，别撞到了！”下意识地，手指也收了几分力。  
金在中还不太敢进得太深，浅浅地插着，指尖的湿意越来越泛滥，被子里都是那股子甜腻的奶味儿，他夹紧了腿，再加了一根手指用力一搅，到了一次小高潮。  
闷在被子里喘了一会儿，他才钻出来透气，“还不够...”金在中把手指张开，放在灯光下面，指缝之间牵连成丝的透明体液，并不是很多。  
他还没有发情，下个月，他就成年了，医生说发情期就在这半年。原本都没有在意的事情，因为今天下午，变得特别在意了起来。

医生给他开了证明，他拿去学校申请发情假，整个假期他都可以在家自学。金在中走在路上都在蹦，他特别兴奋，迫不及待想要回家全方位地探索自己即将成熟的身体，他已经注意到自己体温开始偏高了。  
今天金在中的运气又很好，一出电梯，就刚巧碰到那位新邻居从另一个电梯出来。  
“你好，我是住你隔壁的金在中！”他毫不犹豫地伸手，打招呼，甜笑着看着对面的人，不给人一点招架的余地。  
“你好，我是昨天刚搬来的，我叫郑允浩！”郑允浩也在笑，勾起一边的唇角，自然地握住金在中伸出来的手。  
软，小，白，和他整个人很搭。郑允浩想他一定是个Omega。  
金在中被握住的瞬间身体有一点发软，“你是alpha吗？”手很大，手指很长，骨节很明显，肯定很舒服。  
“是，我猜你一定是Omega，你要来我家坐会儿吗？”  
“好啊，我还在读书，市二中的高三生。”他们一边进屋，金在中一边自我介绍，差点把自己正处于潜伏发情期的事情给抖出来。  
“看你年级挺小的，我是三中的老师，我教数学的。”  
“我数学很差，那我是不是可以请你当我的家教？”  
“可以，免费的，只是，你一个没成年的Omega让我给你补课，你爸妈会答应吗？”郑允浩给他倒了一杯牛奶，自己拿了一罐啤酒拎着喝。  
金在中坐在沙发上，并着腿乖乖地捧着杯子喝，仰着脑袋看郑允浩，“他们才不会管我这些，你又不是什么坏人。”  
才搬来一天而已，他们认识了不到一个小时，“你怎么就知道我不是坏人？”郑允浩忍不住逗他，手上的啤酒因为刚从冰箱里拿出来，水汽凝结，顺着指尖往下滴，看上去很性感。金在中咕咚咕咚喝着牛奶，心不在焉地一直瞟郑允浩的手。  
“长得就不像啊...”  
闷笑了一声，郑允浩没有回答他，仰头又喝了一口。  
金在中咽下一口牛奶，从郑允浩的手盯到喉结，视线跟着上下滑动，终于是忍不住了，“我先回去了，我妈还不知道我回家了呢！”  
说完一溜烟跑了出去，他怕他再坐下去，屁股后面流出来的水会在沙发上留下印子，那就太尴尬了。  
郑允浩若有所思地盯着那半杯奶，半晌端起来一口喝掉了。

金在中回家简单说了一下请假的事情，他爸妈也不怎么管他，让他自己注意，抑制剂放在他床头了。  
他忍住了把抑制剂扔进垃圾桶的冲动，“谁要抑制剂啊，想要郑允浩!”  
太热了，他体温又升高了一些，夹着两条腿在床上滚来滚去，最后还是忍不住伸手摸到自己的后穴。  
果不其然，那里湿漉漉的，就算什么准备也不做，手指也可以进去，“好热...”比起昨天，里面也更热了。  
光是插着不动也有体液不停地分泌出来，金在中赶紧把手拿出来，他不敢再乱插了，要是发情期提前了，现在的他只能用抑制剂，郑允浩是不可能的。  
Omega情绪在发情期前后都不太稳定，金在中沮丧极了，加上得不到满足的欲望，他咬着被角呜呜地哭着睡着了。

第二天的时候，他开始乏力，爸妈出门了，他躺在床上挣扎了好久，一直到中午才爬起来。简单收拾了一下径直就朝郑允浩家走过去，星期三，郑允浩在上课不在家。  
金在中回家，拿了个便利贴，写了自己的电话贴在郑允浩的门上。  
晚上七点的时候他接到了电话，“喂？在中吗？”  
郑允浩的声音从听筒直接传到金在中的耳朵里，金在中一瞬间软地拿不住手机，“挂...挂掉，我给你发信息。”  
郑允浩愣了愣，“好。”干脆地挂了电话。  
“身体不舒服吗？声音不太对劲。”  
“嗯，有一点，今天白天去找你了，你没在。”  
“我上课嘛，怎么了？遇到难题了？”  
“是...”  
“拍张照片给我，我给你讲解一下。”  
“等一下。”  
郑允浩等了接近二十分钟，他饭都吃完了，也没有等到金在中的难题。  
“？”他想打电话直接问，又想金在中今天好像不想打电话。  
一个问号过去又过了二十分钟，郑允浩的手机终于响起了短信铃声。  
他锁屏界面显示的是图片，于是做好了解题的准备，接近于备课状态。解锁直接看到的是一张金在中的自拍。  
看得出是拿自拍杆拍的，下半身什么也没穿，大敞着双腿，屁股下面垫了个枕头，红红的，水莹莹的后穴正对着镜头，往上是金在中潮红的脸，以及看向一边的眼神。  
郑允浩盯着看了大约五分钟，猛地锁上手机冲进浴室，他干脆利落地脱了衣服直接拧开冷水就开冲。  
金在中还张着腿等郑允浩的回复，等着等着等哭了，转念又想，郑允浩也不可能直接到他家来。于是他穿好衣服裤子，准备找上门去。  
他两腿哆嗦着，扶着郑允浩家的门框焦急地按着门铃，明明才等了一分钟，他却觉得等了一小时，“还不开门...”金在中伸手抹了抹眼泪，继续按......

郑允浩开门就看到浑身都通红的金在中，张开手朝他扑过来，他下意识地接着。  
“在中？”  
金在中抬头，哭得通红的双眼还在淌着眼泪，“操我...”甚至连嘴唇都在发抖。  
“你发情了？”  
“想要你操我！”

郑允浩也算不上什么好人，自打金在中前天下午跟着他进屋，他就知道这小孩什么心思，只是他在犹豫，太小了，甚至还没成年......  
“你还没成年。”  
“不到一个月而已，求你，操我！”金在中被郑允浩抱到沙发上，他自己撑着身体脱了外面的羽绒服和里面薄薄的睡袍，一丝不挂地缠上郑允浩，“标记我...”

郑允浩抱着金在中进房间，“明天你爸妈找上门来我就带你去办证！”  
“那要是他们没有找上门呢？”  
“那我就那就后天带你去办证。”  
“要是我发情期有七天呢？”  
“那就下周去。”  
金在中高兴了，仰着脸去追郑允浩的嘴唇，唾液交缠，牛奶和琥珀的味道逐渐充满房间。郑允浩也跟着进入状态，快要发情了。他一手捏着金在中的屁股揉搓，一手探了两根手指到软软地穴口摸索，Omega发情热分泌的粘液还不是很多，但足够润滑。  
“自己扩张给我看，像你拍照那样的姿势。”他把金在中放倒在床上，然后慢条斯理地脱着衣服。  
金在中一点儿也不见害羞，熟练地插了两根手指进去，比前两天更热，更滑，他忍不住一声轻喘，眯着眼睛操自己，腰也跟着往上挺动，平坦的腹部两边肋骨也跟着一隐一现。郑允浩觉得他简直是个天生的妖精，明明没有被男人干过，却像很熟悉如何被干。  
他又加了一根手指，三根手指一齐进出，水越来越多，插出咕啾咕啾的声音，屁股下面那一块床单被染成了深色。  
郑允浩一直控制着自己的信息素，释放程度保持在一个舒适的水平，不会让金在中感到紧张。可看见他闭着眼睛很享受的样子，郑允浩坏心眼地突然毫不保留地完全任自己的信息素迅速冲吗了整个房间，琥珀的味道甚至有些辣人，呛得金在中不停地流泪。  
金在中睁眼见郑允浩跪坐在他面前，结实的腹肌，往下是alpha傲人尺寸的性器，完全勃起状态看着很吓人。  
他迷恋地凑上去，扶着用脸蛋蹭了蹭，自下而上地舔着，舌尖殷红，一直到整根都被舔地湿了，他含着顶端小口小口地吸了几下，口腔里alpha的味道刺激着唾液的分泌，他像是口渴，着急的吞咽。  
郑允浩捏了捏金在中鼓鼓的脸蛋，“趴着。”  
金在中顺从地摆好了姿势，屁股撅的高高的，中间嫩红的小口已经开始滴水了，实在等不及。  
金在中喜欢叫，并且一点儿也不愿意憋着，郑允浩的阴茎刚一碰到他，他就“啊”的叫了一声，进入的过程也一直含糊地“嗯嗯啊啊”，全部进去之后，他还反手摸了摸两人相连的位置，“快一点！”他催促道。  
“操，怎么这么骚？自己玩儿的不少？”明明是第一次，进入的也很顺利，里面也很会吸，郑允浩手痒地在他屁股上打了两巴掌。金在中张嘴叫了几声，特别销魂，尾音婉转。  
“动一动，老师，求你动一动！”他急地自己往后耸着屁股，最里面的生殖腔入口被郑允浩的鬼头顶着，麻痒难耐。  
郑允浩被金在中的动作激出火来，加上那声带着哭腔的“老师”，更是烧断了脑子里那根想要玩一玩的弦，掐着金在中的腰就开始操，不留一点儿余地，操地又深又重，次次都擦着生殖腔入口，那儿还没有打开，金在中被顶的既痛又爽，哭叫着，不时飘出一声酥人呻吟，胳膊渐渐没了力气，撑不住倒了下去。  
他的屁股和腰被郑允浩抓着，撅地高高的，上半身趴在床上，蝴蝶骨顶地老高，郑允浩看见了顺势就趴上前去啃咬着，突然的一下往前顶，角度变换了一下，金在中这下没叫出声，缩着屁股大口喘着气。郑允浩知道这是找到位置了，放过被蹭地发疼的生殖腔，转而向刚才的角度发狠。  
金在中叫不出来，眼泪比刚才更凶地流出来，他咬着自己的拳头，喉咙里咕哝着“好舒服”，骚地郑允浩在他蝴蝶骨上留了好几个齿印。  
射了两次了，后穴从里到外的发软，也喷了一次水，两人的下体泥泞不堪，湿的一塌糊涂。  
“怎么还不打开？嗯？”郑允浩把金在中翻过身抱在怀里，不等一秒又重重捅了进去，龟头又开始在生殖腔附近打转，“放松，我试着进去。”他一边亲着金在中一边哄着。  
“打...打开了...老师进来...”金在中抱着郑允浩的脖子乖乖地点头，放松下来的屁股更软了，郑允浩捏上去新野软成一片。  
生殖腔打开了一条小小的口子，硬闯进去金在中肯定会流血，郑允浩有些心疼，继续在边缘戳刺着，里面一戳就冒水，几次下来金在中的大腿流满了自己的潮水。  
郑允浩含住金在中胸口一点的时候，生殖腔周围的软肉开始收缩，郑允浩敏锐地察觉到了，他用力吮吸着，另一边用手指捻着，没一会儿，郑允浩觉得自己的龟头被包裹住了，软软嫩嫩，更多的粘液。  
“宝贝，进去了。”  
“好...好舒服...老师，标记我！”金在中这会儿已经软成一滩水了，被温柔进入的生殖腔里面酸酸的，胸前酥麻酥麻的，浑身没有一处使得上劲。  
郑允浩小幅度地插了几下，等金在中的叫声出来之后开始加大力度，他按着金在中的腰，把两条长腿挂在自己的腰上，开始更猛烈的操干。金在中被干的迷迷糊糊的，里面越绞越紧，郑允浩又一次操到最深处的时候，整个后穴连带着生殖腔都开始痉挛，夹得郑允浩直接高潮，阴茎被锁在在生殖腔内，被里面的软肉挤压着，逐渐胀大成结。  
他把金在中抱起来坐在他的腿上，让自己完全地进入，射精的瞬间他咬破了金在中颈侧的腺体，就像喝了一杯高浓度的牛奶。  
金在中浑身都在轻微的颤抖着，郑允浩拍着他的背安抚，信息素交融的过程漫长而甜蜜，一直到郑允浩射完，结消失，金在中才小声地说，“好舒服啊，老师好大！”  
郑允浩闷笑，他伸手摸了摸被自己灌满精液的金在中的小腹，“在中肚子胀吗？”  
“不胀，好舒服，想老师一直呆在里面。”他像一颗化了的奶糖，又甜又粘人，夹着屁股不让郑允浩出去。  
Omega初次被标记之后会出现发烧的情况，没哄一会儿，金在中自己烧睡着了，郑允浩这才把自己拔出来，带出一大股精液，他给金在中擦干净之后自己洗了个澡，抱着金在中去客房睡了。  
半夜的时候他被金在中拱醒，睁开眼睛的瞬间，阴茎已经被金在中刚开发的后穴包裹住了。看着坐在自己身上自己动作地金在中，郑允浩不打一声招呼地开始往上顶。  
“啊——”这一下戳到鼓囊囊的生殖腔，那里不久前刚吃了满满一肚子的精液，锁得死死地。  
标记之后的二十四小时alpha不会再成结，两人从客房玩儿到客厅，中途金在中站着抬起一条腿让郑允浩操，新鲜的体位，新鲜的角度，金在中爽得在郑允浩肩膀上咬出了一个血印子。  
Omega的体力恢复没有那么快，这一波小小的二次发情没有持续很长时间，但金在中坚决要求郑允浩插着他睡觉，“醒来就可以直接做爱了！”  
“在中这么喜欢做爱？坏孩子。”  
“很喜欢和老师做爱。”  
郑允浩拗不过他，侧躺着插着，把金在中抱进怀里睡。金在中总是不老实，明明已经累的不行，却总想动动屁股，最后屁股上挨了两巴掌，才委委屈屈地乖乖睡觉。


End file.
